


onboard maintenance

by CaptainOfRed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Being A Dad, Episode four, Gen, dadlorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfRed/pseuds/CaptainOfRed
Summary: Din deals with some onboard maintenance after leaving Nevarro.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 294





	onboard maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> this episode made me go bananas. fixing wires with dad! drinking soup with dad! airspace battles with dad!

The _Razor Crest_ pops out of Nevarro’s atmosphere like a cork. Inside, Din Djarin is hastily setting a course for Corvus.

The baby coos sadly, watching Din press buttons with those big, black eyes. Din casts him an apologetic glance. “There,” he mutters when the ship is finally on its merry way. 

Then he’s up and kneeling before the kid, hands flying to the seat buckle. “Ah,” says Din’s charge, little claws batting against the silver of Din’s helmet. Beneath it, Din smiles.

His smile fades, though, when he’s got the kid in his arms and he wriggles unhappily. Din handles him gingerly, aware his stomach is probably still rolling. “Let’s get you cleaned up, huh,” he murmurs, eyeing the sticky-blue stains afflicting the collar of the baby’s coat. 

There’s a miniature sink below, outfitted with a faucet that only spits cold water. Din plops the kid beside it. He flicks the faucet on and plugs the drain; the baby watches the rising water with interest. “Wha?” He says, tacking on a string of nonsensical babble. 

“Water,” Din confirms, moving to remove the ruined clothes from the kid. He talks to Din the whole time, sounding displeased. “I’m sorry,” Din tells him as he pulls the coat over big, green ears. “I didn’t mean to make you sick.”

The coat goes in the sink. Din prods at the cloth as it slowly turns dark with water. He looks back to the kid, who cocks his head. Conspiratorily, Din asks, “It was pretty cool, though, wasn’t it?” 

The baby looks much smaller in just his brown undershirt. “Bah!” He chirps. His arms raise; his eyes turn pleading. 

Din compliantly tucks the kid into his arm. He lets the child wrap a three-fingered hand around his pointer finger; for being about a foot tall, the kid has a strong grip. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> one kudo = one gentle pat to baby yoda's head


End file.
